


Call Log

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: A series of voicemails recovered from the private cell phone of wanted assassin Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix.





	1. February 19, 2072

**February 19, 2072  
** **Call time: 21:32**

_ A woman's voice, sounding altogether exhausted; she speaks French with the slow, accented mannerisms of a Swiss native. _

Good evening, Amélie. I guess you're still... upset with me. That's... fair.

I was just calling to check in, I suppose. I know what you said, but... Anyway. You were my friend before everything else. I just wanted to know if you were alright. I can always ask Gérard, I suppose, but I was hoping you'd at least let me hear it from you.

_ There is silence for roughly 10 seconds. _

I hope your Valentine's evening with Gérard went well. He was quite excited to tell me all about the plans he'd laid out for it all week. You'll forgive me if I don't ask you for all the extra details... But I hope you're happy.

_ A clearing of the throat, and 5 more seconds of silence. _

I guess... that was really it. I just wanted to know if you were doing well. Um. Yeah. That was pretty much it.

Uh.

_ Another 5-second pause. _

Anyway, I... suppose I'll speak to you later, maybe.

Bye.

_ Click. _


	2. March 2, 2072

**March 2, 2072  
** **Call time: 23:11**

_ The woman's voice is chipper in a rather forced way. _

Evening! I suppose you're, uh, still celebrating the opening night tonight. Well-deserved, though. I uh—I did attend tonight, but I... suppose Gérard's... told you about that already. You—you made a very compelling... Titiana? Titania? God, I can't pronounce the name. The fairy queen?

I mean... I suppose you know who you played, but... Well. It was a pleasure to watch, anyway.

_ There is silence for three seconds, and then a light coughing sound. _

Sorry.

...I really wished I could've congratulated you in person. I miss getting to speak with you properly, you know. I think Gérard's starting to suspect we're... in a disagreement. He tried to insist I come back with him to congratulate you, but—well, I'm... trying to respect your wishes. But I do wish we could at least be friends again.

I hope you're doing well, sch—

...Sorry.

Amélie.

Sorry.

_ There is an extended silence of nearly 15 seconds. _

_ The woman sighs on her end. _

_ Click. _


	3. March 29, 2072

**March 29, 2072**

**MISSED CALL:** G. Lacroix (09:22)  
**MISSED CALL:** G. Lacroix (10:59)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (11:38)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (11:42)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (12:07)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (12:53)  
**MISSED CALL:** G. Lacroix (12:55)

**Call time: 13:03**

_ The woman's voice is terse, bordering on fearful. _

Amélie, pick up the phone. I know you have it on you, you always do. If you don't answer me, then at least answer Gérard so we know you're alright. He's going to wear a trench in my carpet with his pacing.

_ Click. _

**MISSED CALL:** G. Lacroix (13:26)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (13:33)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (13:39)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (13:47)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (13:51)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (13:59)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (14:12)  
**MISSED CALL:** G. Lacroix (14:16)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (14:18)

**Call time: 14:29**

_ The woman's voice is in an outright panic now, masked with anger. _

Why do you even  _ have _ a phone if you don't fucking  _ answer it? _ At least send a fucking  _ text _ so we know you're even still fucking alive.

_ Fucking  _ c—

_ Click. _

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:23)

**Call time: 15:42**

_ The woman's voice is outright terrified now. Men's voices are shouting indistinctly in the background; the word "Talon" can be heard clearly. _

AMÉLIE PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE, PLEASE, JUST—PLEASE. PICK. UP.

I'M BEGGING NOW, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?

PLEASE.

PLEASE PICK UP.

_ Click. _


	4. April 3, 2072

**April 3, 2072  
** **Call time: 02:38**

_ There is an extended silence. Roughly 52 seconds into the voicemail, there is a woman's sigh. The ensuing commentary is barely audible; the caller seems to be far away from the phone. _

I doubt you're listening, but... we're looking for you. Really.

I hope you get the chance to hear this message.

_ There is another silence for 18 seconds, followed by a fumbling sound on the receiver. _

_ Click. _


	5. April 6, 2072

**April 6, 2072  
** **Call time: 15:03**

_ The woman's voice seems to be in decent spirits, but from the slight slurring of her speech she appears to be entirely exhausted. _

Afternoon, Amélie.

Sorry I haven't been in to see you. Talon-related work kind of falls under Blackwatch's jurisdiction; my hands are actually tied for once. I'm sure my colleague Dr. O'Deorain is tending to you well enough, though. Rest assured, she is wholly capable; I trust her completely.

I've been told that you still had your personal effects on you when you were recovered...? I hope that means you still have your phone on you. I, er, suppose it would be dead now, but... well. Anyway. I guess it doesn't matter at this point.

I'd say you have no idea how scared I've been this past week, but... I suppose you have some sort of idea, huh?

_ The woman gives a nervous sort of laughter. _

I'd apologize for blowing your phone up, but... I'm not particularly apologetic for that. I know—

_ There is an irked noise, and her next words are edged with frustration. _

...I  _ know _ you said you wanted to...  _ stop _ everything... and be a  _ supportive wife, _ or...  _ whatever. _

_ There is a pause for roughly 4 seconds. _

...I know. I know. I'm sorry.

But... I'm not sorry for wanting to know you were okay.

I still want to know.

I'd like to come see you when I can... if it's alright with you.

I'd love to hear back from you.

Bye.

_ Click. _


	6. April 12, 2072

**April 12, 2072  
** **Call time: 14:12**

_ The woman's voice is quiet and glacial. There is a soft, constant mechanical whirr in the background throughout. _

Dr. O'Deorain's informed me that you were released today after our  _assessment_  last night.

I'm going to be gone for the next week. Medical aid is needed on the front lines in South Korea.

But that doesn't matter to you, I suppose, so I'll make it short.

I presume you still have a copy of my apartment key. Make use of it. I want your things gone by the time I'm back. I don't care what you tell Gérard. I'll corroborate whatever lie you go with.

Take that  _ fucking _ photograph with you when you go.

Have a good life, _Mrs._ _ Lacroix. _

_ Click. _


	7. April 16, 2072

**April 16, 2072  
** **Call time: 01:07**

_ The message is 17 seconds in length and consists primarily of muffled background chatter and the noise of a typical bar. There is a sharp thud of glass on wood near the receiver at 13 seconds, and a nearby female coughs and mutters indistinctly in Swiss German. The receiver fumbles for a moment, and the same woman utters a surprised "Scheisse!" _

_ Click. _


	8. April 19, 2072

**April 19, 2072**

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (23:48)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (23:53)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (23:59)


	9. April 20, 2072

**April 20, 2072**

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:07)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:12)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:21)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:39)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:42)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:45)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:50)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (01:58)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (02:14)

**Call time: 02:49**

_ There is silence for 12 seconds as a woman breathes raggedly and wetly on the receiver. Her voice is hoarse and desperate when she speaks. _

Please tell me you weren't involved.

_ Click. _


	10. May 26, 2072

**May 26, 2072  
** **Call time: 16:39**

_ The message begins with the end of a sigh. There is the faint rustle of paper, followed by the creak of leather furniture. The woman speaks heavily accented English this time. _

So... Didn't really expect you to answer. It's been a month since... since. I don't know why I'm even calling. I don't expect you to even be able to hear any of this. I'm sure your phone's been confiscated or... something by now.

_ There is a pause for roughly 7 seconds, interspersed with the sound of papers shuffling in the background. _

They're saying you're the primary suspect, you know. No signs of a break-in. No signs of a struggle. I kept telling Gabriel that you wouldn't even kill  _ insects _ when we were toge—...when we'd... meet up. And that even if you had, you wouldn't have...

_ The woman hesitates and clears her throat. _

You... loved him too much... You loved him more than anything. I know that.

_ There is a quick, watery chuckle. _

"More than anything in the world," you'd told me... So it wouldn't have been you.

...Gabriel did seem suspicious that I insisted upon that much so vehemently, but I didn't...  _ say _ anything to him about how I knew that. And even if he did suspect something...

_ The voice trails off. There is silence for 16 seconds. _

...Well. I suppose he can suspect all he likes. It doesn't really matter one way or another anymore.

But... for what it's worth, we  _ are _ still looking for you. At the very least,  _ I _ am. I guess that doesn't really matter to you anymore either, but... In case it does, I suppose.

I miss you like hell.

_ Click. _


	11. July 19, 2072

**July 19, 2072  
** **Call time: 05:47**

_The caller's voice is trembling and hoarse, and echoes faintly; the call seems to have likely been made in a standard tiled bathroom. The female has resumed speaking in French._

...God, you'd... be making fun of me so much right now.

Was cleaning up today—shocking! I know!—and uh found a uh... shit, what's the word? _Ein Haargummi?_ Shit. One of your hair... things. Just lying on my fuckin' floor here. And now I'm on the floor too, crying my goddamn eyes out because I'm a fucking mess.

This is stupid. Brightest doctor on the planet they say, sitting here on her floor crying over fucking hair... loops. Can't even remember the word. My French is fucked. Hell, my mood's fucked, too. Everything's fucked.

You'd never let me hear the end of this, right? Crying over a shitty little elastic thing because it was yours and now it's here and you're gone. You really did take all your shit when you left, huh.

_There is a short, watery bark of laughter, followed by a short pause interspersed with sniffling noises._

...Hair ties. There's the word. One of your hair ties.

_There is silence for 19 seconds as the caller breathes shakily and continues sniffling. There is a sigh._

Fucking _hair ties._

_Click._


	12. November 3, 2072

**November 3, 2072  
** **Call time: 21:13**

_ The woman's voice is fairly neutral, as though holding a typical conversation. _

I almost thought this number would've been disconnected by now. But I suppose I'm glad it hasn't been. I'm even more glad that you actually recorded your own voicemail message. It's been... a  _ very _ long time since I've heard your voice. It's nice to hear again.

_ There is a short, thoughtful pause. _

Is it stupid that I keep thinking about us? I know there wasn't... wasn't really an "us" to speak of, but... I keep thinking about it anyway. How it might've been if things were... well, if things were just  _ different, _ I suppose.

I keep thinking about those nights we'd just lie on the couch together while the television played, or... all those times we went to that  _ awful _ coffee shop you swore made the best hot chocolate even though they couldn't brew a coffee to save their lives... How you'd always kiss me before we went our separate ways.

...I know I was just... convenient, but... it felt like it could've been... real.

That's stupid, isn't it? We wouldn't have had anything at all in common. I was the head of surgery in a hospital in Geneva before I joined Overwatch, and you... were a ballerina in Paris. I'd never even been to Paris before I joined Overwatch, did you know? Couldn't afford it on a student stipend. And certainly I wouldn't ever have found myself in a ballet theatre. And you wouldn't ever have come to Geneva, I don't think. Your company hasn't ever really toured here, you know. Of course, even if they had, I probably still wouldn't have gone to a performance...

Strange to think about, isn't it? We met at the only points in our lives that we ever could have... and we couldn't have done anything with it.

_ The caller goes silent for 13 seconds. _

...But perhaps, even had it stopped us from ever meeting... maybe it would've been better like that.

_ Click. _


	13. February 14, 2073

**February 14, 2073**

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:20)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:26)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:28)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:30)

**Call time: 15:32**

_ The message lasts only three seconds, with the woman's voice murmuring distantly in French. Further investigation indicated that she seemed to be reciting the voicemail message recorded to the phone. _

_ Click. _

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:36)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (15:40)


	14. July 22, 2073

**July 22, 2073  
** **Call time: 23:49**

_ There is a distant sound of a television unit in the background. _

I made a breakthrough today.

Normally I'd celebrate by rambling at you about it till you teased me and said I was making up words again, but—well.

...In any case, I tried to celebrate  _ your _ way, with this bottle of " _nice _ wine" you bought me for my birthday two years ago. I even got out the nice wineglasses you  _ insisted _ I acquire. But instead of actually opening it and drinking any, I just... sat here on my couch and stared at it. Nearly an hour I just sat here, and stared at it. And then I put it away.

You're... gone now... I know that. I  _ know _ that, but... If this stupid little present is gone too, then...  _ Everything _ I had from you would be gone.

I just...

_ There is a long pause for roughly 36 seconds. _

I don't know. I don't know.

_ Click. _


	15. December 25, 2073

**December 25, 2073  
** **Call time: 21:07**

_ The woman's voice betrays a deep, abiding sense of exhaustion. _

...Chag Sameach, schatzli.

_ Click. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (google said this was an appropriate expression to use but feel free to tell me if i mucked some shit up)


	16. March 28, 2074

**March 28, 2074  
** **Call time: 00:51**

_ The caller seems to be holding back tears despite a very clear anger in her tone. _

The recon photos from Ana's mission came back, even if she didn't.

You're fucking sick.

How long, Amélie? How  _ fucking _ long was this planned out? How many years of my life did I waste on a  _ murderer? _

God—why were you ever even involved with me? I thought I was just a distraction from your failing marriage—was I a distraction from an assassination plot instead?

What the hell  _ was _ I to you? Did you get bored waiting for the kill order and decide to have some fun with the person who might've seen through you if she wasn't infatuated? Did you see an in with me and leak information from Blackwatch  _ and _ my research?

Did you mean to kill _me too_ —

_ The caller pauses for 17 seconds, seemingly processing her own conclusion. _

...You're fucking sick.

Fuck you.

_ Fuck _ you.

_ There is a clattering sound and then footsteps; the phone appears to have been thrown. There is an extended silence of nearly two minutes as the voicemail continues recording. Eventually the call ends on its own. _

_ Click. _


	17. September 3, 2074

**September 3, 2074  
** **Call time: 02:32**

_ The caller speaks in heavily-slurred Swiss German; she appears to be extremely inebriated. _

You lied to me.

You lied about everything to me.

Go to hell.

And stay out of my fucking head.

_ Click. _


	18. December 30, 2074

**December 30, 2074  
** **Call time: 03:37**

_ The call starts with a sigh and roughly 7 seconds of silence. When the woman starts speaking, it is in French again, and is very evidently exhausted. _

...You sound so damn happy in your voicemail recording. I just... It's hard to believe all of it was an act. I suppose it must've been, if you...  _ murdered _ your own husband, but...

I  _ saw _ you in the waiting room, Amélie... That day Gérard came back half-dead and full of shrapnel... You were terrified for his life. You begged me to keep him safe. To bring him back... He'd been fighting a Talon cell that day. You should've known that, but the way you cried—just. You can't fake that. Not  _ really. _

It would've even been easier for you all if he'd just died then, right? You'd be Talon's  _ in _ to Overwatch if he'd died on my operating table. Especially after—...after all those months we spent together. Wouldn't it have been even better for Talon if you'd been able to... get to me instead of Gérard? I was one of the faces of Overwatch. It would've sent much more of a message than killing a man nobody knew, wouldn't it?

What  _ was _ my role in everything, Amélie?

You'd spent so much time with me, only to break it off just weeks before Gérard died.

What would've been the point in all of that?

How much of everything was real?

How much of it was just an act?

I don't understand. I just don't understand.

_ Click. _


	19. May 6, 2075

**May 6, 2075  
** **Call time: 09:02**

_ There is roughly 4 seconds of silence. _

...I miss you.

_ The recording lasts another 2 minutes in silence before timing out. _

_ Click. _

_ Transcriber's note: Call was logged three days following the disbanding of Overwatch. _


	20. July 29, 2075

**July 29, 2075**

**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (09:22)  
**MISSED CALL:** A. Ziegler (09:23)

_Transcriber's note: After conferring with the company to which the phone was contracted, we have been made aware that any missed calls after the previously logged date would have received the following prerecorded message:_

**The mailbox belonging to** Amélie Lacroix **is full, and cannot accept new messages at this time. To page this person, press 5 now, or try again later.**

_Click._


	21. March 4, 2076

**March 4, 2076**

_ Transcriber's note: the phone had been disconnected and taken in by the authorities for analyzing by this point, but call logs from the phone company indicated that the number was dialed on this date. The caller would have received the following prerecorded message: _

**We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.**

_ Let the record show that the attempted caller's number was found saved in the suspect's phone under the name "A. Ziegler." _

_ Let the record show that none of the transcribed voicemails were marked as "New." _


End file.
